


Moonlight and Crimson

by Maizeysugah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maizeysugah/pseuds/Maizeysugah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst battling each other on a frozen pond, Harry falls in. Insulted, Lord Voldemort refuses to let him die so stupidly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight and Crimson

The freezing water penetrated through the clothing. Harry struggled, his teeth clattered with each attempt to pull himself out of the hole. The wool of his jumper froze to the broken sheet of ice, holding his arm at an unnatural angle. The frozen lake creaked as the tall figure stepped closer, silhouetted in shadow. The eerie, high-pitched laughter he’d grown so tired of rang out into the crisp evening air.

“Having a problem, Potter?” he asked, irises flared up crimson as the clouds parted in the night sky, casting a single beam of moonlight over the ghastly pale wraith. “Do hurry and get out before you freeze to death. I want the pleasure of killing you myself.”

“Obviously, I can't!” Harry cried.

Lord Voldemort stepped closer to the edge. His frown was evident, his posture stiff. Harry Potter was the luckiest boy in the world, he could get himself out. He always managed to do that, why would this time be different? “How did you manage to fall in?”

Harry gave him a light tilt of his head, looking back in befuddled question, and it startled the Dark Lord. Lifeless eyes closed, the famous wand slipped from his hand, and Harry sunk into the icy grave he fell into. His jumper lay stuck against the frosty chunks along the edges. Voldemort grabbed it up, wondering if Harry might yet be holding onto it.

He wasn’t.

He peered closer into the hole. It was clear that Potter wasn’t coming back up. “In Merlin’s name...” he muttered, pointing his wand at the hole. A single rope shot out from the tip. Voldemort grabbed one end as the other coiled itself around the frozen boy, all but dead, under the water. Hooking his hands under the boy’s stiff arms, Voldemort hissed and spit down at him while dragging him to shore. “I’m supposed to kill you -- not the lake, you absolute bloody thorn in my side.”

Several warming spells later, the angry villain grumbled as he knelt over the thawed out frame. “I suppose you’ll need me to breathe for you now, too...” Pinching Harry’s nostrils closed, the slashed mouth pressed over swollen blue lips, breathing life back into the motionless body.

Harry gasped for air and sputtered out half the lake over the velvety robes hovering above him. “Lovely! Look what you’ve done!” the man shouted, now soaking wet himself. The abandoned wand was thrust back into numb fingers, the frozen jumper dropped over the bare chest. “Another time, Potter! Try not to fall into any more holes either!”

Harry sat up to watch the man stomp back off into the shadow. He ran his fingers across his lips, holding the lasting residue of his saviour against them. “You saved my life...” he whispered. His weakened heart fluttered in excitement as he gazed up into the moonlit sky. The memory of crimson flitted over in his mind, forming a dizzied, sloppy grin on his face as he fell back against the shore.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Of Blizzards and Ugly Coats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839753) by [Maizeysugah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maizeysugah/pseuds/Maizeysugah)




End file.
